Twisted Phineas and Ferb 1
by darkshadow229
Summary: Phineas and Ferb will change for a long time.
1. Life with Phineas and Ferb

Twisted Phineas and Ferb #1

In a small house in the suburb of Danville, UK, there are three children: Candace Flynn, "Phineas" Flynn and "Ferb" Fletcher. Phineas comes from Phillip, which is Phineas's adoptive name. Ferb comes from when Candace called Ferb a freak. Phineas tried to repeat it to show that Candace was joking but ended up saying "freab". This later became Ferb. Candace is 14, and Phineas and Ferb are both 12.

Candace has a friend, Tamika. However, Tamika goes to a small day school in a nearby town called Ragedon Day School. Candace is rivals with a girl named Donna, who also goes to Ragedon. Candace has a crush on Jeremy.

Phineas has a crush on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella is one of the most popular girls in school. But she's going out with Chad Wicket, the center of the basketball team. Phineas likes going to school on his home-made hoverboard.

Ferb also goes on his hoverboard. He and Phineas like to tease Candace by calling her "Candy". In response, she calls Phineas "Phin" and Ferb "Fletch". Ferb has a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, a pupil in Year 9 who is more focused on trying to catch his father than schoolwork or even boys.

One day, Phineas came home with a black eye.

Candace said "Phin, what happened?"

Phineas said "The football team. That's what happened."

Phineas takes a shortcut through the football field to get home. Usually, it's empty but the football team was practicing for the big match coming up. Phineas was dashing through the field during practice.

Ferb said "That's not fair. Wicket's not on the football team. So why was he beating you up?"

Phineas said "Well, Isabella slapped me in the face last week. So he thought it was payback."

Candace said "Well, I do know about Chad Wicket. He's had his share of girls. Last year, I saw him snogging a Year 6. She was underage and was being held by force. Wicket goes for girls who are underage or he knows won't fight back. For a Year 11, Wicket's trouble."

Phineas said "Wait, Wicket's in Year 11?"

Candace said "Yeah, he is. Didn't I just tell you, Phin?"

Phineas said "Wicket told Isabella he was in Year 9, he was on the cricket team and that he liked guitars."

Candace said "You must be kidding. Wicket's a trout. He's been stalking since the Tudor Era!"

The next day…

Phineas was sitting on a bench during break when Isabella shouted "Flynn! What did you do to Chad?"

Chad was standing with a crutch in one arm. His other arm wrapped in a sling and has two black eyes.

Chad said terribly "I'm OK, Iz. No harm done. But this is bad."

Isabella said "Flynn, what did you do to him? Did he decide to get your gang to beat him up?"

Ferb said "For your information, Wicky is a bloke. He deserves those bruises. We didn't do anything.


	2. Computer Genius

Twisted Phineas and Ferb chapter 2

Now it's Halloween. A joyful day for all, including me. So I wanted to give my readers a great chapter. Happy Halloween to all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Only Chad Wicket.

Isabella said "His name is Chad, freak. At least he's not a grass."

Phineas shouted angrily "You're the grass!"

Isabella was furious about what Phineas had done. She had met Chad only a few weeks before. But he already meant the world to him. Jake Solten was terrible and he only cared about trying to get with Kelly. No loss with Jake but if Chad was to die, what would she do?

Isabella said "Well, you're the one who beat Chad up with your gang. He has to be in a wheelchair for the next month. So he can't play cricket. Also he can't play guitar. On top of all that, Chad can't go back to school because one of the teachers said that Chad had been stealing from the tuck shop."

Buford said loudly "Good for Wicket then if you ask me. He doesn't even play cricket."

Isabella said "Buford, what are you talking about? Chad's one of the best players on the local cricket team."

Buford said "You heard me, Isabit. Wicket's terrible at cricket. He can't pick up the bat, let alone score a run."

Isabella's face turned a deep shade of red and she tried to take deep breaths.

Isabella said "Y- You're lying. Buford's just making stuff up. Right, Chad?"

Chad suddenly froze. Did Buford know his identity? No, that's impossible. Nobody should know so how could he?

Chad said "Yeah, the little git must be. Oi, Buford! Stay off the rum, ok?"

Buford growled and said lifelessly "I ain't drinking any rum, Wicket."

The three boys walked away from Chad and Isabella.

Phineas said "We have to find a way to prove Chad and Isabella wrong."

Ferb said calmly "What about him?"

Buford nodded casually and said "It's so genius it just might work. Come on, let's go."

Paul Canori is very intelligent and is on the chess team. Due to his quick reflexes and thought-out strategies, he had leaded the chess team to 16 successful tournaments in the past 2 months. He also could break into any computer system in the world. If anybody was able to break into the school records, it would be him.

The three saw Kyle Webber. He was as smart as Paul and was part of the math group at school.

Phineas said "Hey, there's Kyle. Maybe he knows where Paul is."

Buford said "He'd better or he's getting a knuckle sandwich."

Buford walked over to Kyle. Kyle was walking when he saw Buford in front of him.

Buford shouted "Grab him!"

Ferb and Phineas grabbed Kyle by the neck and dragged him against the wall.

Buford said "Hey, Webber! Where's Canori?"

Kyle said "I don't know."

Buford said calmly "Are you going to tell us?"

Kyle laughed casually and said tiredly "Yeah right."

Buford punched Kyle in the stomach, making Kyle groan loudly.

Kyle said "H- He's in the 2nd building, 5th floor, and 4th door to your left."


	3. The Tryouts

Twisted Phineas and Ferb chapter 3

Well, the story's doing fine. I'm busy with school, housework and other projects not to mention everything else which I'm late with updating.

Benny: Why don't you just use the laptop?

It's not mine...just not yet, anyway. Plus I'm busy right now, Benny!

Now on to the story!

* * *

Buford, Phineas and Ferb dragged Kyle in Buford's arms as they went to the 2nd building to find Paul. The 2nd building was 4 yards away and was about 13 feet tall and 10 feet wide.

Kyle said slowly "He's in Sir Lucas's room as of 20 minutes ago. Buford, I was thinking since you know a lot of people, could you get me a reference for the football team?"

Buford frowned angrily and said "Thanks for the update, chess trophy. But I think you should stop thinking about trying to get on to varsity."

The three walked to the rusty, old building doors. Buford kicked it open since the doors wouldn't budge.

Buford said "Nobody has been in this old barf bag for eons. You BETTER be telling the truth, Webber or else you'll get a referral all right- one to the nearest vomit loo!"

The two's eyes widened. The vomit loos were the worst of all the disgusting loos of their lot. If you ever had the misfortune of being shoved headfirst into one wearing only a vest and underwear in -30 degree weather in the middle of the night, you would have made it in that loo to the next morning during your third lesson. So for Kyle's sake, he should be telling the truth.

The four were walking up the stairs when they got to the 5th floor. Buford twisted Kyle's arm. Kyle squeaked.

Kyle shouted " Paul, somebody wants to talk to you!"

Paul replied " I'm in the Green Lab, Webber."

Buford pushed Kyle forward and he began to walk. The other three followed him. Kyle opened the door to the Green Lab.

Paul was sitting at one of the computers, a new one the school bought for all the labs just last year. They replaced some of them this year with computers that were even more advanced. His glasses were springing out and his forehead was glistening with sweat which he wiped off.

Phineas said " Hey, Paul."

Paul looked back and turned his seat, staring at the three through his glasses.

Paul said " Well, well. If it isn't the Flynn-Fletcher and our resident bully. I should have known you three would come here."

Paul continued " So what do you boys want? Grade changing? A few modifications with the year or house colors?"

Buford said " We want everything you have on Chad Wicket."

Paul nodded and started typing on the computer.

Paul said " Ah yes, the mystery known as Chad Wicket. I've bumped into his profile many a time, each one different from the last. Here's his current one. Chadwick Wicket, formerly Chadwick Malloy. Of Canadian- Spanish- British nationality. Mother, Catherine Wicket nee Malloy, 36, British, hairdresser. Father, unknown. Stepfather, Keith Wicket, Canadian- Spanish, lawyer. Birth date, unknown. Strange. Average grades, plays on the cricket team and is OK. Girlfriend, Isabella Garcia- Sharpio, relationship 4 weeks long."

Buford asked " What do you mean by different, Canori?"

Paul answered " Every time I check Wicket's profile, it gives me different information. It not only amazes me but puzzles me as well. There are records on Wicket going back through eons worth of information."

Buford said "So what, the guy is immortal or something?"

Paul shrugged and replied " Who knows. I don't at all. By the way, Webber, before you ask, yes, I give you full permission to join the football team. Just make sure you're in one piece before our next chess tournament. I don't want one of our best players brain damaged."

Kyle smiled and nodded. Paul gave a little smile for five seconds before it disappeared to his normal frown.

Paul turned back to his computer while typing and asked " What position are you planning on putting my dear friend on, anyhow?"

Buford poked Webber's arm before answering " Well, seeing as Webber's weight is about the same as that of a skinless chicken bone, there's not much hope. Not to mention his legs aren't too good. But looks are deceiving. I'll give the kid a position as a sub but that's it."

Kyle grinned before sighing in relief. Buford motioned for Kyle to follow him while Phineas and Ferb walked away. Break was going to be over soon and right now Kyle was getting his uniform.

Buford tossed Kyle a collared white shirt and a pair of pants with a pair of black sneakers.

Buford said " Sorry, Webber. I could get you the broad collar and pants but that's all I was able to find. Since you're wearing a polo, it would be best if you went and change. Changing room is over there."

Kyle jogged over to the changing room and came out five ,wearing the shirt and pants with the sneakers.

Buford said " First, we need to test your skills. You run with the ball and try to get it past me. Then we switch. This keeps on going until the end of break, understand?"

Kyle nodded. Kyle began to run with the ball, panting as he did. Buford was at the goal wearing black gloves.

Phineas was sitting at his desk in English. Isabella came in and sat in the seat behind him. She had this angry look on her face.

Phineas thought " Oh no, here we go again."

* * *

So what do you guys think of this? Good? Bad? Decent?

Benny: It's better than your last chapter but it's still a pile of horse poop.

Quiet you! Anyway, read and review!


	4. Conceited

Twisted Phineas and Ferb chapter 4

Isabella glared at Phineas angrily as he took out his notebook and a pen.

Phineas looked at Isabella and asked " Can I help you?"

Isabella answered " No, you can't. Not that you need to."

Phineas raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Sometimes, he had no clue what went on in Isabella's head.

Meanwhile, Ferb was watching Kyle practice. He was now wearing a white T-shirt and gray shorts.

Kyle was doing pretty good. He only missed 1 goal and he saved all but 2 balls.

There was a whistle and Kyle stopped.

Buford said " Good job, Webber... for a sub."

Kyle nodded. He actually did good even though it was his first time playing football in his entire life. So Buford looked at him.

Buford gently tossed the football at Kyle, which he barely caught. Buford looked at Kyle before looking at his watch.

Buford said " Our next match is against St. Mary's College on Saturday. Are you up for it?"

Kyle smiled- a small smile- and said " I am definitely up for it."

Buford patted him on the shoulder, albeit rough and replied " Good. We need all the help we get."

The two left the field, Ferb following them.

Phineas walked out of the room. He was on his way to his next lesson. Phineas noticed his friend and classmate, Blaine. Blaine was wearing a white shirt and the school tie with his normal outdoor jacket.

Phineas asked Blaine " Hey Blaine. What's up with Isabella?"

Blaine looked at Phineas and replied " You didn't hear?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow and said " Hear what?"

Blaine casually put his hands in his jacket pockets and said " Wicket dumped her at break in front of all her friends."

Phineas looked at the sight in front of him. At her locker, Isabella looked dreadful- her blouse wrinkled, her jumper stained with tears and her skirt now ruffled.

Phineas thought " I know she doesn't deserve it but... well, he did hit her hard. I might as well try to comfort her."

Phineas walked over to her. He looked at her carefully.

Isabella asked, wiping off her tears " What do you want, Flynn?"

Phineas answered " Heard that Wicket dumped you. Sorry to hear that."

She seemed sad for a few minutes. But then her face, devoid of all tears, took on a strong, determined and cold look complete with a frown.

She sneered " For your information, Second Year, Chad's parents have decided to take him into better education. It's a pity my mother can't afford the school fees."

Phineas raised an eyebrow and said "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Isabella replied " You ridiculous Yank. Chadwick has been accepted to one of the most prestigious private schools in the country. I would be going with my darling but that fool I'm forced to call a stepfather won't bother to pay the school fees. Since Chad's boarding school is far away, we can't have a relationship anymore."

She got up and walked away, sashaying as she did.

Blaine stood next to Phineas and shook his head.

Blaine asked " Can you believe that she's that conceited?"

Phineas nodded as he looked at Isabella walking away. She was so deep in her fantasy that she didn't even realize all the trouble that would result from it.

* * *

Well, what an interesting end. Seems like somebody's heading for the wrong road. I wonder how that would play out?

Benny: I wonder when this is going to get good?

Read and review!


End file.
